vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki (Bayonetta)
Summary After the First Armageddon, the God of Chaos Aesir decided to enlighten humans to the true nature of their world and split his divine power between humanity's virtues of light and dark to create the Eyes of the World. In doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two beings, Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that his split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves whereas Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues, with Loki being the 'better' half and the one who decided to enlighten humans when he was Aesir. During the Witch Hunts 500 years ago, Loptr as the evil half of Aesir, decided to take back the Eyes of the World for his own use. He killed Rosa and would later use this event to spur Balder into believing that Loki was the true culprit because of their similar appearances. Loki, realizing that Loptr wanted him out of the way because of his ability to control the Eyes, escaped to the future but lost his memory in doing so. The only thing he remembers is his name and the urge to reach Fimbulventr. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Loki, The Sovereign One Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Good Half of Aesir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled user of throwing cards, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, Can transform into a flying squirrel, Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Can BFR people through space-time Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Can open the Gates of Hell through sheer force, Overpowered an Insidious, Should be equally as powerful as Young Loptr), His Trump Card ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively FTL (Equal to Young Loptr) Lifting Strength: Class P (Equal to Loptr, who was able to throw a meteor) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Magic Throwing Cards Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Remembrances of Time:' As one half of Aesir, Loki has some control over the Remembrances of Time. He can use it to manipulate the environments of Noatun and Fimbulventr as if reversing the destruction of certain features by bringing back the state of buildings and structures to how they used to be in the past. *'Trump Card:' A special card that allows Loki to use the power of nothingness to erase anything from existence, such as when he erased the Eyes of the World after Aesir had absorbed them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Card Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6